Tension Between the Two
by faggoos1994
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius are newly weds and they are alone at home.


_**Narcissa&Lucius**_

_tension between the two _

Sitting on the dark brown couch. Her legs crossed. The fire glanced in the stoned fireplace. Surrounded by the presents they got from their wedding the day before. Across her was a brow leather armchair, matching the couch ''should we open them all now?'' Narcissa asked as she looked at the floor covered in the wrapped gifts.

With a shrug Lucius stood up from the chair and sat down beside his newly wife. ''It's up to you dear'' the blonde haired couple stared at the gifts. Both numb by the enormous piles of boxes. ''we could open the half now and the rest tomorrow'' he suggested as his arm flew in the hair and behind Narcissa to pull her even closer to him.

Narcissa smiled and lay her head on his shoulder and looked from the pile to the red fire that danced gracefully around the air. Cracks were heard and the ashes gathered below the unburned wood. ''sounds good to me'' she agreed. Her blonde locks rested on her shoulders. Her pale fingers tangled with his long thick fingers.

The newly weds were alone in the house. The Malfoy manor, the manor Lucius inherited from his parents. The manor was large yet dark and mysterious. The yard the size of a football field. A large high hedge surrounding it to keep the unwelcome creature away. Lucius pulled Narcissa on top of him, now sitting on him lap, he put his hand on her cheek, his thumb running back and forth on her cheek ''you look so beautiful'' he said in almost a whisper.

Narcissa smiled and leaned to his touch, closing her eyes as she did so. ''and you are completely breath taking'' she opened her eyes and stared into his blue eyes. When ever she looked in his eyes she melted. Ever since they met each other, first gaze into his eyes made her have a crush on him, first smile he gave her made her fall completely in love with him.

Lucius leaned to her and pressed his pale lips to her long neck. She tilted her head sideways to give him more room. Lucius knew her weak spots. One of those spots were on her neck. Her other sensitive spot was just beneath her breast.

They ways his lips felt on her skin sent a shiver down her spine. Her arms were wrapped around his neck ''you are not trying to start anything, are you?'' Narcissa asked, a small smile forming in the corner of her lips, but frowned as he pulled away, but in stead of stopping completely he moved his lips to the other side of her neck with the slightest smirk. He didn't say a word, just pressed his lips to her soft skin.

Narcissa closed her eyes and grabbed the back of his head. She felt the air around her getting thinner and thinner as her husband sucked on her neck. Nibbling at it from time to time. A small moan escaped her parted lips. Her long fingers tangled in his blonde locks. No words could be found to describe the pleasure vibe that shot through her body. Thinking it was only his lips on her and one of his hand on the back of her head to keep her in place, and the other one on her thigh, slowly stroking up her slender thigh. Creeping under her dark green dress.

Narcissa felt his hand coming closer and closer to her undergarments. She bit her left side of her lower lip as he breath begun to quicken. The air around her only got thinner as the time crawled by.

Lucius pulled away from her neck and looked at her glass like face. Her eyes remained closed, her breath was a bit heavy. Slowly and hesitatingly, he slid her dress up as his and reached her laced undergarments, then her threw it to the side. After doing so he pulled out his wand and gave it a flick, the area in front of the fire place was empty. The fluffy black carpet now deserted. Soon enough Narcissa lay on her back on it, her bare stomach, slim arms, and her legs glancing in the raw fire light. Lucius covered body on her tiny one. Body pressed to body. The sensation high, Lucius's arousal pressed to up to her thighs. The tension and the the heat between them increased with each and every second that passed.

Narcissa had her arm wrapped around him to keep him close to her didn't want to even a inch of air between the two. The sweet fluid up in between Cissy's legs, Lucius's member pressed to her, they were both in the heat of the moment. He wanted her and she wanted him. The passionate kiss lasted like for ever. Their lips only parted to breathe in the thick air that surrounded them. Her legs parted wrapping them around his waist, her undergarment soaked with the sweet, silky moisture.

Lucius pulled away from her and took both his black long pants and his trousers off and lay back down on his wife, but not joining their lips together again. Instead his lips pressed to her raising chest., his hand going under her unhooking her skin colored bra, and drew it off her shoulders, down her upper arms, over her elbows then threw it aside. Her round breasts bouncing lightly as they were set free. Her pink nipples springing out as they could feel the cold sting of air.

The whole manor was absolutely silenced. Only them in the whole house. The parlor the only room that was lit up, not even a house elf was there to interrupt them. No one. Laying on the floor together was perfect, only them. Their naked bodies pressed to each other.

Lucius's hand stroke up her thigh, her slender sides then finally her tight pale stomach. She shivered at his touch, slightly trembling on the floor underneath him. Not long after he pressed his lips to hers again ''Lucius...'' she finally breathed out, her breath heavy as the air. ''..please don't tease me...'' she gave out a little giggle as she held his blonde hair in her one hand and the other on his back. ''I want you, i want you so bad.'' she continued in a whisper, her cheeks flushing with scarlet. A small smirk formed on Lucius's pale lips, as she leaned down to her and hissed ''be patient my love'' his long red tongue flicked over her earlobe pulling it in his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

She had to have him. He was now only teasing her, nothing else then a mean tease. She grinned , pushed his chest and rolled on top of him. She saw he had been waiting for the young black sister to take control. She was almost all the time submissive, but when the true Black came out in her, she could be fierce, sometimes worse then Bellatrix.

The dominance was like a liquid fire sometimes for the little blonde girl. Lucius let her sometimes take control of the situation. He liked, or more, he loved the rough fierce cissy. She was his favorite. Cissy took his arms and pinned them on each side of his perfect lined face and begun to mover her hips back and forth on him. Soaking his hard member in her own juice. She was only waiting till he begged her to ride him, ride him like a wild bull.


End file.
